


together in these trying times

by lordyuuri



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, More like Overprotective Older Brother tbh, Original Character(s), Protective Older Brothers, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse, bc ya know it’s a zombie apocalypse so love confessions ain’t really gonna happen quickly, mainly due to the nature of this story, there's only so many named characters in Galar oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: Melony puts her hands on Leon's shoulders. She shakes as tears fall down her face."You have to protect that boy with your life. Don't let him go. Don't ever let him go."Tragedy befalls Galar, with no one knowing how or why. Carefree and happy lives are ruined overnight, and now those that remain face hardships as they struggle to survive. In this changing, frightening world, the former Champion is determined to keep himself and his younger brother safe, alive.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon & Melon | Melony, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Nezu | Piers/Rurina | Nessa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	together in these trying times

Postwick is silent. 

It’s sunny. A warm day with a pleasant breeze. Soothing. Leon runs through grassy patches and flower bunches; Charizard flies besides him. The world is still, with only the sound of his feet stomping on the grass, past the Wooloo and Rookidee that lie still, being with him.

Silence scares him. In comparison to the screams of Wyndon, the pleas of _help me, help me, please_ and the rumble of people scattering; Postwick’s lack of sound frightens him more. There’s uncertainty in the quiet, in the unknown.

A voice echoes in his thoughts. It was barely decipherable by the chaos in the background, as he ran past citizens and Pokémon, barely recognizable by how frantic and scared it was. 

_“Lee, Lee, I need you. Big Brother –”_

There was a clicking noise, then the sound of a line going flat. 

Running is reckless, Leon _knows_ this; but his mind shows flashes of Hop and blood and the silence is too much to bear.

His home is in sight. Large, but humble, familiar. Leon’s legs ache and his heart beats painfully, but he doesn’t stop running until he makes it to the front door. He stops for a moment, leaning over and coughing.

(The sight of blood on the flowers registers briefly in his mind. The worst possible outcomes nestle deep in the back of his mind.)

Leon takes a look at Charizard. The Pokémon readies its claws. 

Slowly, the door opens. All is quiet. He’s met with a strong metallic smell. Leon doubles over - it takes every fiber of his being not to retch. He shakes his head, swallows the bile, tries to calm his nerves. _Go in. Go in. Save Hop. He’s waiting for you_.

Charizard walks ahead of him, headed towards the living room. Leon contemplates calling out Hop’s name, but his mouth stays shut. Uncertainty runs through his veins - what if something was in here? Could he and Charizard fight them? 

(If it came down to it, could he actually kill them, whatever they are?)

Leon decides to search the kitchen. The door is slightly ajar, a sign that brings dread. He slowly pushes it open, hands clammy, feet ready to run. The view opens to torn curtains and broken picture frames. The table is knocked over, and his eyes fall upon the family Purrloin his Mum loves so much lying underneath it, covered in marks and stained with blood. There’s another Pokémon next to it; Leon recognizes it to be a Rookidee with scratch marks and a missing beak. They both lie in a puddle of blood, unmoving, quiet. So quiet.

All that he’s been holding down comes up and onto the floor. 

Panic bubbles in his chest. His legs move on their own, leading him out of the kitchen and towards Charizard, who comes flying to him. 

“Charizard, what’s - “

His words trail off as he looks at what’s in Charizard’s claws: a yellow shirt, dotted with crimson specks. His mother’s shirt.

Leon looks at the living room. The stench of blood is still strong, and he feels his body moving on its own accord again. He wants to throw up again. Surely, she’s fine? She and his grandparents. Mum’s okay. She has to be okay. 

Charizard steps in front of him and shakes his head. _Please, don’t go in there,_ he seems to say.

Leon stares blankly at his partner. He wants to scream. “L-let’s go, Charizard,” he says, voice low, rough like sandpaper. He’ll mourn once he has his brother safe in his arms.

They move up the stairs quietly. The old things had a tendency to creak, and Leon didn’t want to risk attracting any unwanted creatures towards him. He reaches the final step, and a soft growl grabs his attention. Charizard already has his teeth bared, smoke emanating from his mouth.

Standing a few feet from them, near Leon’s bedroom, is Zamazenta. It's a surreal sight, one that Leon doesn't believe for a split second until he remembers who the Pokémon belongs to. There’s a sense of relief: the Legendary seems to be okay, and if he’s okay, then Hop must be okay.

_(Please let him be okay.)_

The Pokémon lowers his head, his teeth slightly bared. There’s familiarity in his eyes, a flash of hope, but reluctance as well. A slight movement has Zamazenta growl again - a warning. Leon heeds it, staying in place.

“No, I’m fine. I’m alright.” Leon pulls his arm sleeves up, showing his arms. They’re unmarked. “See? I’m alright.”

The Pokémon’s hackles fall down, and he approaches Leon, sniffing him. Leon touches his fur; Zamazenta nuzzles against him, whimpering slightly.

“I know you’re scared. I am, too.” Leon hugs him, letting the Legendary lick his face. “Zamazenta, where’s Hop?”

Moving away from Leon’s embrace, Zamazenta turns and heads to Leon’s bedroom. He uses his paw to push the door open, walking inside. Leon follows after it. His room is the only room that remains untouched: caps hanging from the walls, bed still neat. It's like how it's always been.

“Hop!” Leon calls. “Hop, it’s me!”

There's some shuffling, followed by “Lee…?”

The chair in front of his desk moves and Hop crawls from under it. His eyes meets with Leon's and he scrambles to his feet, diving into Leon’s arms and causing both of them to fall to the floor.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Leon says, pulling back slightly from the hug. He uses his finger to wipe away Hop’s tears, who was now sniffling. Everything about him seemed to be fine, physically: no marks, no bites, no blood. He's alright, he's alright.

“It happened s-so fast," Hop starts. Tears form at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over again. "There were screams and the Wooloo and Butterfree w-w-were running away and -” Hop pauses, trying to catch his breath. Leon rubs his back, watching Hop exhale and inhale, exhale and inhale.

“M-Mum told me to hide. Said not t-to leave even if it gets quiet. Is Mum okay? And Grandpa and Gran? They said everything will be okay.”

Hop looks at him. Leon trembles. He can't bring himself to speak.

Hop's eyes widen. “No, they said everything would be okay. They said everything would be okay, Lee!”

His heart drops at the sound of his brother’s sobs, as the weight of everything that has happened hits him.

Leon holds onto his brother, holds him tight to his chest. His shoulders shake, and lowering his head, he weeps as well.

* * *

The soil is soft. “Perfect for gardening,” his Mum always said. “It’s not hard to dig a little home for the flowers.”

Leon shovels out the last bit of the dirt. It’s the third one he made today. 

Charizard’s the one to lower the bodies into the graves. Hop’s crying, but they’re soft, quiet tears. He has flowers in his hand - blue ones. Mum’s favorite.

The day time begins to shift into evening, pink and orange hue painting the sky. The breeze is gone. It is silent.

Leon is silent. Charizard is silent.

Postwick is silent.

Galar is silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Bleck, I hate how melodramatic my summary sounds. Oh well lol.
> 
> Anyway...zombie time. I was debating as to whether or not this needed a prologue, but there was some stuff I wanted to establish, so I ended up writing one. I wish it turned out a little better, though. I want to show/paint more of the emotions instead of just plainly describing them but eh, I'll get better at it.
> 
> This is honestly a go with the flow type of story, though there are certain scenes/plot points I do have in mind. More tags will most likely be added as time goes on, partly as I get a better handle on the plot’s direction, and partly bc the stuff I know I want will spoil the story lol


End file.
